


The Eyes of a Child

by layla_aaron



Series: OnceUponaLand Challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a class="style6" href="http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/"><b>OnceUponaLand</b></a> Round 8 Our Story Begins... Challenge,  <a class="style6" href="http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/135567.html"><b>part 1</b></a> and <a class="style6" href="http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/137777.html"><b>part 2</b></a>.</p><p>Summary by <a class="style6" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith"><b>Sanalith</b></a> - Roland Hood misses his mommy, but the pretty lady who saved him from the flying monster makes him happy, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Thanks to TanyaReed for the input. :)
> 
>  **Author Disclaimer:** "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.

His arms wrapped tightly around the gray stuffed monkey, Roland watched the dark-haired woman. He remained hidden in the corner of the courtyard, a soft smile on his face. Every time he looked at his monkey or hugged the toy, he thought of the beautiful woman who'd saved him and smiled at him. He missed having a mama and began wishing that this nice woman could become his new mama. Maybe she would make his papa happy, too. Then they could be a family, and everyone could have what they needed. He smiled to himself and hugged the monkey tighter.

The sound of crying drew his attention back to the beautiful woman, and he watched as she wiped tears from her eyes. He frowned, sad that she was upset. His father had told him about the son she lost, and he wondered if she was crying about her son. He liked her and only wanted to see her smiling and laughing.

Roland stepped out of the shadows, then began running toward the woman as quickly as he could. He tripped and fell to the ground with a soft grunt. He let out a cry of pain, and the woman whirled to look at him. For several seconds they stared at one another. Roland's mouth trembled as he attempted to keep from crying. He was supposed to be helping her and he was not supposed to cry. But he couldn't stop the quick rush of tears that sprang to his eyes or the soft sob that escaped him.

The woman crossed the courtyard and lifted him from the ground. She made soft noises, cradling him and his toy in her arms, gently rocking back and forth. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, little one. It's okay. You're okay." She wiped his tears away and pressed soft kisses to his forehead. "What are you doing out here so late at night, especially with those flying monkeys around?"

Roland took several shaky breaths. "I w-was w-w-watching you."

She brushed his hair from his temples. "And why were you watching me, sweetheart?"

He pointed to the monkey toy he held against his chest. "I wanted to thank you for my toy."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He liked her smile. It made him happy, and he liked making her happy.

"You're welcome, little one." She tilted her head. "I don't believe I know your name."

"I'm Roland. Papa…Papa says you're sad because you lost your son." Roland rested a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry you lost your son."

The woman let out a soft noise of pain then nodded. "Thank you, Roland. I'm sorry I lost him too, but I know he's safe and with someone who will keep him safe."

"What was he like? Your son?" Roland rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying the cuddle time. The pretty woman smelled nice, like the warm cookies fresh from the oven in the kitchen.

Settling on a nearby bench, the woman pulled him closer. "He's very nice. In fact, you remind me of him when he was your age. Brave and determined to help anyone in need."

"You think I'm brave?" Roland asked.

The pretty woman nodded. "I do. It's a brave boy that comes out in the dark to say thank you for a toy."

Roland sat up straighter in her arms.

"And it's a brave boy who ran to me because he knew I was sad." She smiled at him and brushed his hair back off his face. "That is why you were running to me, isn't it?"

He nodded. She was smart and amazing, knowing he wanted to see her only happy and smiling. "I like it when you smile and laugh. You're so pretty and should always be happy."

"Roland, you're a sweet boy, and I appreciate your concern." She hugged him close then leaned back. "I, I wish I could always smile and be happy, but I…" She paused and let out a soft sob.

Dropping the monkey to the ground, Roland wrapped his arms around the woman's neck. "It's okay, please don't cry." He pressed a kiss to her cheek then pleaded, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry."

Without saying a word, the pretty woman pulled him closer, rocking back and forth while she cried quietly.

Roland kept his arms wrapped around her neck, alternating placing the occasional kiss on her cheek and resting his cheek against hers. He was still cuddling with her when his papa found them.

"Roland, lad, you gave me a scare." When Robin reached for Roland, the boy shook his head and moved even closer to the woman holding him. His father sighed. "Roland."

"She needed me, Papa," the boy replied. He saw the look that passed between his father and the woman. He leaned his head back and looked up at the woman holding him. "You did need me, didn't you?" he asked in a whisper.

She smiled at him. "I did, sweetheart, but you shouldn't worry your father like that." She kissed his cheek. "How about this plan? If you want to come see me, let your father know where you're going so he doesn't worry. You are always welcome to come see me, but you must make sure your father knows first, okay?"

Roland nodded. "Okay." He glanced at his father. "Papa, is that okay with you?"

His father nodded, smiling. "Yes, lad. As long you're not keeping Regina from doing what she needs to, you're welcome to spend time with her."

Roland slid off Regina's lap and picked up his monkey. He gestured for Regina to lean closer then placed a kiss on her cheek. "Regina, would you please think about marrying Papa and becoming my new mama?"

Both Regina and his papa gasped. Several moments passed, as the two adults stared at one another. Roland looked at them, watched them.

Regina broke the silence, smiling at Roland. "Sweetheart, I don't think…"

His father interrupted. "Lad, why don't we start with visits with Regina first, and then see if she and I manage to behave civilly with one another?"

Regina let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at his papa. "Really, Thief? I'm civil with you at all times. I haven't turned you into a frog or some other forest creature yet."

Robin smiled at her. "No, Your Majesty, you haven't, but you never know when the temptation might strike, and you're unable to resist it."

Roland grabbed his father's hand. "Papa! Be nice to Regina."

Regina smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Roland." She then glanced at his father. "You should listen to your son. It's said that sometimes the best suggestions come from the mouths of babes."

Roland's mouth formed an "o" when she moved her hand and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Then he gazed up at his father. "Papa, please be nice to her. She should only laugh and smile. When you're mean to her, she looks cross and sad."

Robin knelt down, pulling Roland into his arms. "Trust me, lad. She was smiling right before she disappeared." He picked up Roland and started walking into the castle.

"Well, I suppose that's okay then, Papa." He rested his head on his father's shoulder. "I like Regina. She's pretty."

"Aye, my boy, that she is."

"Are you sure she can't be my new mama?" Roland lifted his head and looked into his father's eyes.

His father laughed softly. "At this time, let's say the answer to that question is a resounding 'no.'"

"Okay, but a boy can dream, right, Papa?" He settled his head on his father's shoulder again, his eyes starting to close

"Aye, son. A boy can dream."


End file.
